Seduction
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Emmet decides to seduce Alice after learning about a betrayal by his brother. Alice is not as easy to seduce as he thought. Why all of a sudden does he think what he feels could be more than just revenge on his brother? For AliceAtHeart's contest!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Seduction**

**Rating: M in later chapters!**

**Pairing: Alice/Emmet**

**Dislaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight. The same goes for the song, meaning I don't own it.**

**Summary: Emmet decides to seduce Alice after learning about a betrayal by his brother. Alice is not as easy to seduce as he thought. Why all of a sudden does he think what he feels could be more than just revenge on his brother? For AliceAtHeart's contest!**

**AN: This is for AliceAtHeart's Emmet and Alice contest. There will be two or three more chapters. Please R&R like always!**

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_---__Halo by Beyonce_

"Emmet you don't want to do this. Listen to me for a minute before you do something that you will regret." I didn't slow my steps as I headed back towards the house from the woods were I had been previously hunting with my brother Edward.

I wasn't as stupid as everyone always seemed to assume I was. I knew what he was going to tell me. He would try to convince to not go threw with what I had planned. Edward was the goody goody of the family as I called him. He was older than I, but was very innocent when it came to certain things. I'm not talking about murdering people either. I'm talking about adult things. Edward was very innocent when it came to being a man. I, on the other hand, was not. While Edward had waited until he found love and was married before engaging in sexual acts, I hadn't. As a human I was what people now called a 'player'. I had women eating out of the palms of my hand and now I would be using all my skills I had acquired to help me in my task.

"I am not innocent, I just wasn't a man whore like you were." Edward snapped at me. Damn he was touchy when the topic of his manhood came up.

"So what would you do if it was Bella who did what Rosalie did? Would you just forgive her?" I asked my brother. One look at his face gave me the answer. "Of course you would. You were willing to let her be with Jacob over you if it made her happy. Really dude, you are a man bitch."

"So you're going to hurt Alice because of what Jasper and Rosalie did to you?" Edward tilted his head as he asked me this question. I should have known that Edward would be worried about Alice, they were very close. Edward loved Alice as a little sister. He loved her more than most human siblings loved eachother. I supposed that it had to do with the fact they both were freaks of the vampire world.

I smirked at him before I answered. "Is that what your worried about, Eddie? Trust me, Alice will enjoy this every bit as much as I am going to." With that said I pictured Alice on her knees in front of me. Then I pictured myself kneeling infront of her. The look on Edward's face was priceless, oh if only I had a camera. A picture is worth a thousand words they say.

"She loves Jasper, Emmet. I know that what happened between Rosalie and Jasper hurt you but don't drag Alice into this. You know I don't condone violence but I would rather you fought Jasper than do what you have planned. It will only hurt her in the end." Edward was standing infront of me now. We were close to the house and I could tell he hoped to change my mind. It wouldn't work, I was determined to go through with my plan. I would seduce Alice and Jasper would feel how I did. I didn't want to hurt Alice but I think that my anger was more in control at the moment. I would not hurt Alice, she needed this as much as I did. I would make sure that she enjoyed it, that would hurt Jasper even more.

Edward sighed and looked down defeated for he knew he couldn't change my mind. "I wish you would rethink this Emmet, two wrongs do not make a right."

"Who are you anyways Dr. Phil? I know what I am doing Eddie. Just go back to your perfect little life with Bella and Renesmee. Not all of us can be a saint like you Edward." I snarled at him. This situation was partly his fault after all. If he hadn't fallen in love with a human Bella and gotten her pregnant than maybe Rosalie wouldn't have become even more resentful of her life as a vampire. Maybe she wouldn't have fallen into the depression she was in. If that happened than Jasper wouldn't have felt the need to comfort her the way he did. It wasn't his job to comfort her, it was my job because I was her husband. So who gives a fuck if he could feel her emotions? Edward could read her mind but you didn't see Eddie jumping in bed with her.

"Just remember that you're not the only one who was hurt, Emmet. I really do hope that you know what you are doing, I would hate to see this family torn apart." And just like that Edward walked away, heading towards his cabin, back to his happy life with the wifey and daughter.

I looked at the house. I could see Alice threw the window and I was determined. My determination only grew with each step I took. I shook off Edward's words of warning, I knew what I was doing, I could handle this. It wasn't wrong it was justice. I was just righting the wrong done to Alice and I. After all, didn't we both deserve a little pleasure after all the pain we had been put threw? I thought so, and I would get my pleasure and my payback all in one shot. This wasn't wrong, it wasn't, and I was sure I could convince myself this if I chanted it in my head enough times.

-------------------------

Once I entered the house I paused to listen for a moment. Good, no one else was home. I knew Rosalie was out shopping with Esme and I knew Bella would be at the cottage with Edward and Nessie, so I could only guess that Jasper was out hunting. Perfect, I would be alone with Alice. I could practically see my plan coming true in my mind. It would be perfect and hopefully it would go without a hitch.

I ran towards the stairs taking them two at a time. I headed towards her room with a purpose. I may not be Jasper but I was confident in my ability to seduce her. I knew that I was damn sexy. As a human I had wooed women, being a vampire only heightened my appearance and that would work in my favor.

"Hello Alice." I said as I lowered my voice in a way that usually made Rosalie want to jump my bones.

"Hey Emmet, I didn't realize you were back from hunting with Edward." Alice had turned away from the window she had been looking out of to smile at me. It looked like she was upset, she could try to hide it but I knew her better than most people. Everyone always thinks that Edward and Alice are close but Alice and I are close too. For a breif moment I felt bad about what I wanted to do. She was hurting just as much as I was and I didn't want her to hurt more but then I shook my head because she needed me like I needed her. Even if she didn't realize it yet I knew that she needed me.

"I got bored with hunting and decided we should come home. Besides you know that Edward can't be away from Bella and Ness long before he starts going all emo." I grinned as I readjusted myself so I was resting with my back against the door frame. "I was afraid that if I didn't head back that he would start reciting sappy poetry or worse burst into song." I cringed at the thought, Edward had horrible taste in music.

Alice coughed while trying to cover up a giggle. "Now Emmet that is mean, you know that Edward can't help being the way he is. Give the poor guy a break he was a virgin for over 90 years. That is bound to make any guy seem a little-"

"Fruity?" I supplied the word for her and even placed my hand on my hip and did a little twirl before saying in my best girly Edward voice. "Just because I spend more time on my hair than most women do, it doesn't make me gay." I walked towards Alice doing my best to sway my hips like a woman, which was really akward. "And just because I have a grand piano that I play all the time, its not because Im trying to make up for lack of anything." I took a quick left and reached Alice's closet. Pulling out a lime green halter top I held it to my chest. "Oh my god! This is like so totally me is it not?"

"Emmet put that back you dork!" Alice laughed as she glided over to me and tried to take the top from my hands. I was stronger than her and it was amusing watching her try to pry it from my grasp. "It wouldn't even fit over one of your arms so give it back!"

"I will if you do something for me." Now was my chance. She looked up at me in exasperation and lifted an eyebrow as if to say 'what?'. "Kiss me."

"Ok." And she leaned up to kiss my cheek. After the short kiss she held her hands out for the top.

I shook my head at her. "Not that kind of kiss Alice."

Alice looked at me with a wary expression. "What kind of kiss are you talking about Emmet?"

I took two steps forward and pulled her into my body. She had to tilt her head back to get a proper view of my face. "You know what kind of kiss, Alice."

Alice placed her tiny hands against my stomach and pushed herself away from me. She was shaking her head. "No, keep the top Emmet. I won't be a part of your games."

I twirl the green material between my fingers. "I have no idea what you are talking about Alice." I tried my best too play dumb. It wasn't that hard really, I just had to act like I usually did. Wait..did I just call myself dumb?

"I know what you're planning to do Emmet. I am a seer remember?" She pointed to her head and I silently cursed myself. Damn, I forget about her visions. She would have seen my plans before hand. She has probably known for days.

Time to change tactics. "Come on Ali cat you know you wanna. I bet that you've been wondering for years what it would be like to kiss me, well now you get your chance." I lick my lips suggestively and pray that it looks sexy and in no way gay.

"In your dreams Em. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do." And she roughly shoved me out the door before slamming and locking it.

I stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes. What the hell had just happened? Did she just turn me down? That never happened to me, ever. No one turned down Emmet McCarty Cullen. It just did not happen. Girls could never resist me. I could make any female go weak in the knees with just a smile and yet my sister, Alice, to whom I had used all of my charm, she turned me down flat without a glance in my direction. What did I do wrong?

I shook my head at myself. No, it wasn't me, it couldn't possibly be anything I had done. It was Alice, yep that had to be it, Alice wasn't right in the head. Something was wrong with her mentally. That had to be the reason, because there was no way in the world a normal woman could turn me down. Oh well, I wouldn't give up, it just meant that I would have to try harder. Oh I know! Maybe I will buy her a Porche because that seemed to work when you wanted to bribe her to do something. I felt a smile slip onto my lips as I skipped, hey it was a manly kind of skipping, down the stairs.

TBC....


	2. Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or anything from Twilight!**

_If youre lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you Ill be waiting  
Time after time_

_---Cindy Lauper-Time After Time_

Emmett's Pov:

Alice Cullen had to be the most stubborn woman to ever exist. If I thought that Rosalie and Leah Clearwater were bad, it was nothing compared to Alice. Usually I could get Rosalie to forgive me or give into what I wanted fairly quick. Now Rose was stubborn there is, no denying that, but she has _nothing _on Alice. My pixie sister was doing everything possible to avoid my attempts at seduction. She made it a point of always being around someone else so I couldn't get her alone.

To make matters worse, it was usually Jasper who hung around with her. That angered me more than his fucking Rosalie did. I don't know why I was so upset that he was hanging around with Alice. Hell,I should have expected it, he was her husband after all. Yet every time I saw him I had this urge to rip him to peices.

Jasper and Rosalie acted like nothing had happened between them and it appeared that Alice was indifferent to it. It was like it had not bothered her at all. If she loved Jasper half as much as I had loved Rosalie, then how could she be so calm about it all? How could she be so happy all the fucking time? Didn't her heart shatter like mine had? Didn't she want to scream and hit someone? Did she ever want to cry because the pain felt like a giant dose of venom was being injected into her heart? Did she ever feel empty and alone even though Jasper was with her? Did she ever feel like she wasn't good enough?

With a fustrated sigh I pulled myself up off the couch and headed for the stairs. I know that vampires can't get headaches but can they suffer from stress? I sure as hell think so because I felt like I was having a mental breakdown. I was feeling to many things at once. Pain and betrayal because of Rosalie and Jasper. Fustration and attraction towards Alice. Irritation at Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme. They needed to realize that I didn't want to hear how sorry they were. I didn't give a rats ass about similiar situations they had been in. This was different and I wasn't them.

They all had someone who would never betray them. Why couldn't Alice and I have that? We deserved that did we not? We had always been faithful to our spouses but they couldn't do the same? Rosalie and Jasper had been everything to Alice and I. I would have done anything for Rosalie if she asked me. I would have died for her much in the same way Alice would die for Jasper. What had Alice and I done to piss off the love gods? Why did they take away our reasons for living?

I didn't know how Alice felt about Jasper's actions or if it even changed her view of him but I know it made me look at Rosalie in a whole new way. She may still be alive, or undead, however you want to put it. Anyways, as I was saying, she may be alive but to me she was dead and gone. She wasn't the same Rosalie I had fallen in love with. I could barely look at her anymore when we had sex. (I say sex and not making love because one, that sounds totally gay. It was something that Edward would say. And two, what Rosalie and I did was meaningless. There was no emotion behind it, atleast for me anyways.)

When I made it to the top of the stairs I headed straight for my room. Rosalie was spending the day with Nessie, Esme, and Bella. It was a girls day out so I wouldn't be tagging along unless I grew boobs and had a sex change. Alice wasn't going either and when I asked Rosalie why, all she would say was that Alice didn't feel up to shopping. I didn't buy that for a minute because it was Alice we were talking about. The same Alice who would wear tinfoil if it were the latest fashion.

Carlisle and Jasper had gone hunting for the weekend and I suspected that Edward had probably went with them. No, wait, what is that sound? I heard a soft sobbing coming from Alice's room. Then I heard a male voice...Edward? So I was wrong, he hadn't gone hunting after all.

The real question was why was Alice crying? (Well technically it would be sobbing tearlessly because vampires can't produce tears.) Why was Edward in her room? He wasn't comforting her the same way that Jasper had comforted Rosalie, was he? I listened closely for a moment and relaxed when I realized they were not having sex. I can't even begin to explain how relieved I was, knowing that they weren't screwing. I would have hated to have had to rip my brother to peices. It would have had nothing to do with jealousy either so don't even think it.

"Alice it wasn't anything that you did. You have to stop blaming yourself." I could hear the pity in his voice. It annoyed me to know that Edward felt pity for Alice and I. We didn't need anyone's pity. Did he not realize how much worse that made us feel? Well I don't know about Alice, but it certianly made me feel worse. Made me feel like I wasn't good enough.

What was so special about Jasper anyways? So who cares if he was in the Cival War? What did it matter that he had been a big player in the Southern vampire wars? Big freaking deal, I was mauled by a bear but I didn't go around bragging about it or using it as a crutch to get away with things. I'm telling you, Jasper used his scars to make people feel bad for him so that he could get away with practically anything. All he had to do was use a little bit of that Southern charm and he was off the hook.

Why did he need Rosalie when he had Alice? Alice was a wonderful, sweet, caring, slightly insane, hyper, wild, fun, and beautiful vampire. Who could ask for more? Jasper was a fool for taking her for granted. One of these days Alice was going to wise up and leave his ass to rot for all eternity. Maybe he and Rosalie could rot together because I obviously wasn't good enough for her.

"If I had seen it coming then I could have prevented it! What use is having visions if I can't see the important stuff?" Alice's bell like voice floated over to me from under the door. She sounded so hurt, so full of pain. I had never seen Alice upset or sad since the day I met her.

"No Alice! You can't think like that. We all love you and we would still love you even if you didn't have your visions." I frowned as I heard Edward because I didn't understand what he was talking about. What had Alice been thinking that bothered him so much? "Please Alice, don't think things like that." Edward paused in his speech again, he must be listening to her thoughts. That 'having a silent conversation' thing was really inconvienent when you were trying to listen in.

I heard her start to sob again so I decided to intervene. Without knocking first, I opened the door and stepped inside. Edward was up in a flash. He sent me a look of suspicion before he looked down at Alice. "What do you want now?" So Eddie had grown a pair had he? If he thought he was tough then we may end up throwing down here and now.

I smirked at him as he growled. "I want to talk to her." I waved my hand casually in Alice's direction. I was trying to play it cool even though I was anything but calm. Knowing how Alice felt, it changed things. I really had thought that she had just forgiven Jasper and Rosalie. With the way she acted what was I supposed to think? She was a damn good actor. If she went into the movie industry she would become an instant star. Probably even more popular than Angelina Jolie and Madonna combined.

They were doing the silent conversation thing again. I could tell that Edward didn't want to leave her alone with me but I don't think she was giving him much of a choice. With a sigh he leaned down and kissed her cheek before turning to rush out of the room. I did manage to catch his low murmurs. "If you really thought it didn't effect her then you need to get a clue. If you hurt her I swear that I will kill you. She doesn't need this from you." Then he was out the door and a few seconds later I heard him head in the direction of his cottage.

After he was gone, I turned to look at Alice and I mean really look at her. She looked horrible! If it were possible she was even more pale than what was natural for a vampire. She had dark circles under eyes, and for the first time I wondered when the last time she fed properly was. I tried to do the math in my head but the closest I got was three weeks. There was no way she could have gone without eating for almost a month. But as I thought about it, I hadn't seen her leave the house at all.

Had I really been that absorbed in my own pain that I was unable to see how much Alice was hurting? I had been a fool. Edward had been right all this time. If I went through with my plan it would hurt her. She hadn't done anything wrong and I shouldn't punish her for Jasper's sins. It was his mistake and I would have to deal with him. I would leave Alice out of it because she had been through just as much as I had. It may even be worse for her because she had only ever been with Jasper that she could remember. He was all that she knew and it had to have shattered her heart to learn that her one true love had fucked her sister.

I took three long strides in her direction and soon was sitting on the floor next to her. We both looked straight ahead and I could tell that she was waiting for me to say something, so I did. "Do you think that you'll ever be able to trust him again? I can't even look at her without seeing him with her. I can't touch her without wondering if she wants to be with him. When she moans my name does she really want to be calling out for him? Did she ever really love me? How come she didn't come to me?"

"I'm so sorry Emmett, if I would have had a vision sooner maybe I could have stopped it but I wasn't given enough warning. I can understand if you're mad at me. My visions are supposed to be helpful but they didn't work when I needed them most. It's because of me that you're hurt." She had laid her head against her knees and I could hear her sobbing again. "What is wrong with me? Why can't he love me?"

God, how could I have been so blind to her pain? I was selfish man. I was heartless. How could I have ever wanted to use her to hurt Jasper? "Alice, it's not your fault. They betrayed us and not the other way around. You're perfect and if Jasper can't see that then he has been bitten one to many times and the venom is damaging his brain." She twisted her head so she could look at me. A strand of her dark hair fell into her eyes and I moved it away from her face. I felt mesmerised as looked into her eyes. I couldn't look away. "You are so beautiful. Jasper is a fool Alice and so was I. I can't beleive I thought of Rosalie as an angel. Looking at you now, I realize I mistook her for the angel because the light of your halo was covering her as well. She isn't the angel Alice, you are. I don't understand how I missed it before."

Alice lifted her head slightly as she brought her lips to mine. It was soft at first as our lips just teased eachother with feather light kisses. We both shifted our positions so we were facing eachother. We never broke contact with our kiss. I was on my knees like she was. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and pulled her body into mine. Her tongue was tracing my lips and I opened my mouth for her as I reached my free arm around behind her to squeeze her ass and pull her tighter against me. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I stood up and stumbled over to the bed. She fell on top of me and I held her tightly against me.

Our kissing had grown desperate and Alice was grinding her lower half against me. I buried my face in her soft hair. It smelled like honeysuckle. Hmm, I wonder if its the shampoo she uses? Whatever it was I liked it alot. I leaned in to kiss her again and she held onto the back of my neck to keep me from breaking the kiss off. As she was kissing me her hands made their way under my shirt and I could feel her trace the outline of my abs with her fingers. It felt so fucking good. With Rosalie it was always a bit rough, not that I didn't like that because I did but I also wanted tenderness once in a while. Even the big dumb guys need love. Even if I was vampire I was still a man with a heart whether it was beating or not.

I nibbled my way down her jaw to her shoulder. I suckled the skin on her neck until she made a cute purring noise. "Do you like that Ali cat?" I smirked at her before I rolled us over so she was underneath me now. I grabbed one of her thighs and hitched it up around my hips.

"Please Emmett." Her plea was more of a whimper and I leaned down to kiss her again but froze at her words. "Make me forget him." Jasper. I had forgotten all about Rosalie and Jasper. Damn it, what I was about to do was no better than what they did. I didn't want to fuck Alice to get revenge on them. I wanted to make love to Alice and that scared the hell out of me.

When had this happened? I couldn't love Alice! She was my sister! Ok, not technically, but still you get the point. I was supposed to fuck her so Jasper could feel how I felt but now it didn't matter. Jasper didn't matter, or Rosalie. Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, and Renesmee, they didn't matter either. The only one who mattered was Alice. I was in love with Alice. The way she laughed and smiled. How she put others before her own wellbeing. Her crazy visions and bubbly personality. I was completely and utterly head over heels for Alice Cullen.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt Alice trying to lift my shirt over my head. I placed my hand over hers to hault the movement. "No Alice."

She gave me a small smile that was most definately a 'I want to fuck your brains out' kind of smile. Here I was with the woman I just found myself in love with and I couldn't do it. I couldn't sleep with her. Not like this. I didn't want a wham bam thank you mam kind of night with Alice. I wanted forever...and could I sound anymore like a pansy?

"Are you going to strip for me? Do we need to get a stripper pole? Or, wait, you want me to use your pole?" Her hand trailed down my thigh and I had shove myself off of the bed and away from her. Damn it, I had no idea that Alice was so damn playful in the bedroom. It really was a turn on. l'm glad that vampires can't get blue balls cause I would be suffering from a very bad case if that were possible.

"Alice, I think we should slow down." Yes thats good, slow is good. Convince her to go slow. Oh man she has one hell of a sexy pout. No! Bad Emmett don't think like that! Think pure thoughts, think pure thoughts. Naked Edward, ok no good. Don't think about naked Edward again if I ever want to be able to perform in the bedroom in the future. Naked Carlisle, naked Esme, Jacob Black wearing a speedo. Oh Alice in a bikini..mmm..No! Think pure thoughts, think pure thoughts. This 'think pure thoughts' plan wasn't working very well with Alice sliding off the bed to walk enticingly towards me.

"Come on Emmett this is what you wanted." When she reached me she placed her hands on my chest running them up and down. She tilted her head up to look at me and she licked her lips. She was now the seducer and I was the victim. I had to focus because no matter how much I wanted her, I wanted it the right way and not because we wanted to hurt our exes. "You wanted to hurt him so now you have your chance."

I shook my head as I removed her hands from my chest. "No Alice, I can't. I'm so sorry."

"Why?" She looked confused and a little bit upset. I wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her it would be ok but I knew if I touched her I would lose control.

"It's not right Alice. We are better than them. When I do-" I stopped when Alice started laughing. It wasn't a 'haha that is funny' kind of laugh. It was more of an insane hysterical crying. "Alice?"

She threw her hands up and paced around the room. "So this was your master plan?" What was she talking about? "You thought it would be funny to get me all wound up and when I offer myself to you then you turn it down? Did it give you a good laugh? Are Jasper and Rosalie in on it too? Did you hook up cameras? Am I on TV and everyone I know is having fun at my expense?"

I reached out to grab her arm. "Alice it's not like that, I do want you." I swung her into my body and let her feel my reaction to her. "Don't doubt that I want you. I want nothing more than to feel your body under mine. I would give anything to hear you moan my name."

Alice for her part seemed even more confused. "What is stopping you?"

Her question was almost to low for me to hear. "You are."

.

"But you just said that you wanted me. So how can I be the reason you want to stop?" I guess now I would have to tell her the truth. I cup her face in my hands and kiss her soft cold lips gently.

"I love you and I don't want you to be with me just to get back at Jasper. I know that is what I originally wanted but somewhere along the line I fell in love with you." I wasn't prepared for the slap that forced my head sideways. "Ok so that is not exactly how I pictured your reaction to finding out I am in love with you."

Alice glared at me obviously not finding my humor funny. She placed her hands on her hips. "You bastard! How could you do that to me?"

"Uhh.." I struggled to understand what the hell was going on.

"Don't give me an uhh...Talk like a human and tell me what the hell you were thinking!" She was shaking with anger and for once I didn't think size didn't matter because I am pretty sure if Alice wanted to take me down right now that she could and I'm like 5 times her size.

"I thought I made it pretty clear as to what I was saying and thinking. I thought I was the oblivious one." Why do I keep insulting myself? "I love you Alice. What's not clear about that?"

"I dunno..how about the whole thing?!? Why would you toy with me like that? If you don't want me, all you had to do what say it." She wasn't yelling anymore. Instead she was looking down at her feet. "I should have never thought I could compete with Rosalie. Everybody wants her." She looked up at me and her face was a mask of pain and anguish. "Tell me Emmett, if everyone wants Rose, where does that leave me?"

I didn't have a chance to reply because she took off past me and down the stairs. I followed her until I reached the door and was suddenly pinned to the wall by Edward. "What did you do?'

I pushed him off of me. "I didn't do anything!" I snarled at him.

"Then way did Alice run past me practically in tears? And why is your shirt torn?" I looked down at my shirt and I noticed that a couple of buttons had been ripped off. Alice must have done it in the rush to get my shirt off. Edward's head snapped up. Oh right he heard my thought's. With a sigh I replayed the events in my mind for Edward. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until he knew the truth.

After a moment he commented. "Do you love her? What about Rosalie?"

"I-" I shook my head. "Rosalie and I can never be what we once where. She is too different and I am a different person than I once was."

"You avoided my question. Do you love Alice?" Damn it, I thought I had been sneaky in avoiding that question, "You're not sneaky Emmett. Now answer the question." He was staring at me again and I realized he was reading my mind.

"It's hard to explain." So I showed him. I showed him everything that I had been feeling and thinking. I let him see my confusion and desire. He could feel the suprise I had felt when I realized I loved Alice. Rosalie was my past and Alice was my future. I needed her and not for sex. Well not just for sex.

He ran his fingers through his bronzed hair with a sigh. "Then why are you standing there? Go after her."

I grinned widely at him and gave him a man hug. "Thank you Edward."

He smirked back but waved his hand dismissively. "Yes whatever. You can pay me back by not having sex in every public place you can think of. Also a word of warning." I waited for him to continue. "Jasper won't react well to this. He loves Alice and I doubt that Rosalie will be willing to let you go. I hope you and Alice have the strength to fight for each other. Just know that you have Bella's and my support."

"Whoever said that all was fair in love in war, well they never met me before. I don't plan to fight fair. I will use dirty rotten tactics if I have to. I'll cheat." I nodded once before I raced out the door to find Alice.

When I finally managed to catch up to her, well I was in hearing distance anyways I called out so she could hear me, "Oh Ali cat...come here kitty kitty."

TBC


	3. Its a lie

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight.**

And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me

---Sober by Kelly Clarkson

Emmett's Pov:

"What are you doing?" When I found Alice near the stream by our house, she was holding her head under water. I waited for a few minutes wondering when she would come back up. I knew that she could hear me and was just ignoring me. Finally I pulled her up and out of the water; I set her down to stand infront of me.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I am trying to drown myself. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to get back to that." She turned to walk away from me but I wouldn't let her pass. She raised her eyes to glare at me and wrenched her shoulder out of my grasp. She was being kinda bitchy and it reminded me to much of Rosalie. Alice should never be bitchy; I didn't like her this way.

"I have heard of drowning your sorrows but this is ridicullus. You realize that you don't need to breath right? So drowning yourself probably wouldn't work." Who knew that Emmett Cullen was so smart? Damnit, did I just insult myself again? You know I get enough insults from Rosalie, I don't need to start insulting myself.

"Damn and there goes my master plan." Alice sighed but I caught the shadow of a smirk appear before it vanished. She shook her head and it caused water to spray all over us both. "Can I ask why you ruined my failed attempt at killing myself?" This time she let out a real smile.

"I just recently realized I loved you. Do you really think I could just let you off yourself?" I had pulled Alice into a hug without realizing it until she stiffened in my arms. I pulled back to look at her. Her expression was blank and cold. My grip tightened on her as she tried to move away.

"I thought we weren't going to bring up that word?" Her voice was soft but firm. She wasn't asking me, she was telling me and I don't take orders. Rose tried that crap on me but it wouldn't work with Alice. We were not just going to pretend everything that happened between us had just vanished because it hadn't.

"When did we decide that?" I asked her as my grip tightened even more. I would not let her run away this time. She had tried that once already and I wouldn't let it happen again.

Alice rolled her eyes at me as she continued to try and rip her arm free of my grasp. "I thought it was obvious when I didn't mention it."

I tugged slightly on her arm and she ending up smacking into my stomach. I felt the air leave my lungs. (Mostly a reflex action more than anything else.) I gave myself a moment to catch the breath I did not really need. "We need to talk about this Alice. It's not just going to disapear."

Alice stomped her foot in anger. I would have been intimidated if she hadn't been so short. Oh come on! She is like what, 4'10 on a good day? Oooh, real scary. "I don't want to talk about this Emmett. End of subject." Ok I take back my comment. The way Alice just spoke those words could scare anybody. The words were laced with a threat issued to me if I continued on the course our conversation had taken.

Too bad I didn't take threats seriously. "Throwing orders around may work with Jasper but that shit won't work with me." I growled out at her. She may be used to winning arguments with Jasper but I wouldn't give in like he did just to appease her. I wasn't like that at all and she knew it.

"Why are you so set on having this conversation?" Alice demanded as she once again placed her hands on her hips. She was standing on her tip toes to get the most out of her height.

I crossed my arms as I bent my knees so that I was about her height. "Why are you so against it?" Her answer was not at all what I expected.

"Because its a lie!" Alice screamed at me. I wasn't prepared when her hands shoved my shoulders hard and the force had me staggering backwards. Alice had stood at this point and was shoving me backwards everytime I managed to get my bearings. She was screaming at me the whole time. "Everything he ever promised me was a lie! Our love, our marriage, our eternity together was a lie!" She had stopped shoving me now and was instead slapping my chest with her tiny fists. "We were happy! Why did she have to have him too? She didn't need him but she still took him when she knew what he meant to me. She could have anyone she wanted! So why did she have to have him? Why Jasper?" She had stopped hitting me and just collapsed in my arms. Her energy seemed to have been zapped out of her body.

"Shh Alice, it's ok." I, never in all my years on this earth, thought that I would be craddling Alice Cullen against my chest as she sobbed her broken heart out.

We were silent for a while after that. I had sat down on a log as I held her in my arms. I could feel her shaking from the force of her sobs. Alice must have been bottling this all in for weeks. I never realized that she would hold her emotions in but now that I thought about it, it was kind of right in your face obvious that she did it for Jasper. If Alice was one thing, it was that she was way to accomadating. She would hide her pain because she knew that Jasper would feel it. Even when he tore her heart in two and spit in it, she wanted him to be happy. Screw that! If I was her I would make Jasper feel every little heartache I did. Serves the bastard right for what he did. Alice would never do that to him though, it wasn't who she was.

I was brought out of my musings by her voice. "You know what the worse part is?"

She was leaning against me and I caressed her spikey, slightly damp hair away from her face. "What?" I didn't particularly want to talk about Jasper but if it would make her feel better I would. As corny as it sounds, and man does it sound corny, I wanted Alice to feel safe with me. I wanted her to be able to trust me. Trust was the first step to finding love. I wanted her to love me like I did her. If I had to kiss Jasper to prove my love to her I would. I'd probably rinse my mouth out with bleach afterwards, but none the less I would do it.

"The worst part was after he told me that he still loved me. He said that his sleeping with Rose was a one time thing and that he wanted to work things out. He said to me that if I left him he would understand even though his soul would be burning in hell." She shifted her position so that she was still leaning against me but now I could actually see her face as she spoke. "How fucked up is that? His soul would be burning in hell? What about me? I was the one he cheated on and yet he was in all this pain. Any plans I had of leaving him went out the window when he said that. He may have hurt me Emmett but I don't want to be like them. I don't want to cause anyone pain. So I ignore it all and pretend to be happy. Fake a smile here and there and I'm all set. It was working so well for me too, that is until you had to bring up the L word."

"Why did you get so angry when I told you?" My curiousity overrode my common sense right then. I didn't comment on what she said about Jasper. Alice was finally opening up to me and I didn't want to mess that up. If I told her my true opinion about Jasper she may get angry with me and leave. I did not dare risk that yet. "Was it because you thought I was lying to you?"

Alice sighed and shook her head causing a few lingering drops of water to land on me. "It would be easy if it were that but its not Em. I was so angry because if you do love me-

I cut her off. "I do, there is no question about it."

She shook her head in annoyance. "Ok let me rephrase that then. You love me and even if I wanted to, we could never be together-"

I cut her off again. "Do you want to be with me too?"

I could see the irritation she felt at me for interrupting her in her eyes. She held it in with a calming breath before she spoke. She was used to me saying what I wanted when I wanted. Unlike everyone else in our family, Alice was good at handling my seemingly random outbursts. "It wouldn't matter if I did or not Emmett-"

Again I cut her off. "Why wouldn't it matter?"

Alice took her hands and placed them on either side of my face. She stared directly into my eyes. "Emmett, focus on what I am trying to tell you. If you let me finish you will find out. Nod if you understand me." I went to say yes but she shook her head and placed one of her hands over my mouth. "No, no talking, just nod if you understand me. Do you understand?" I nodded and she removed her hand slowly.

Finally after a moment she spoke again. "Emmett, when I married Jasper-" I growled because I knew where this was going. "I took a vow to stay with him no matter what. Through thick or thin and good or bad, I took a vow Emmett and I can't break that."

She was going to stay with that fucker? After everything he did she was staying with him? "Even though your husband, your precious Jasper, fucked your sister? My wife?" I had stood up and she had as well. With every step I took forwards she had to take a step back.

Alice watched my face as she kept backing up. I think she saw me as scary for the first time in her life. If I looked anything like I fucking felt, I must put people like Jack the Ripper and the Green River Killer to shame. "People make mistakes Emmett."

I scoffed at her excuse. "A mistake is buying the wrong ingredients for dinner, fucking his brother's wife is a whole league of its own." I stretched my arm out to grab her. "Why should he get you and her? Alice you shouldn't stay with him."

"Why? Because you're afraid that if I leave him he will go after Rosalie? Why Emmett, are you scared of competition?"

I almost snapped when she said that. Like I would ever be jealous of Jasper, fuck that, I would set myself on fire first! She was trying to distract me, to change the subject, or to just piss me off enough that I would storm off. Well that wasn't going to happen.

"Please, I would be more worried that Rosalie would end up with Jacob Black than with Jasper. Hell, Edward screwing Rosalie would be more likely than she and Jasper having a relationship together. Fucking isn't the same as having a relationship. Jasper and Rosalie couldn't handle the other. Rosalie is too much for him to handle. He would go insane with her emotions always eating away at him." I could always tune Rosalie out if I wanted. Thats the good thing about me, if I got bored I could think of a game or something to distract me. I was easily entertained.

"That explains the way you are." She had mumbled under her breath but lucky for me with my superman like hearing, I managed to hear her. Had she insulted me? Well atleast I hadn't insulted myself this time. I guess you could consider that a step in the right direction.

I yanked on her arm and she once again smacked into me. If she were not a vampire I might worry that she would bruise. "Do you really think you can make it work with him when you are so unhappy?"

"What makes you think I'm unhappy?"

I almost laughed at the stupidity of her question. It was easy to see that she wasn't the perky happy Alice the family was used to.

"I have eyes?" I answered her question with a question. Then I couldn't help myself and I knelt down so that I was infront of her. If any humans happened to see us, it may look like I was proposing marriage to her. "You're not happy with him, Alice. I can see that plain as day. I know you want me like I want you. The need I felt singing off of you earlier, there is no denying that you want me. What I don't understand is why you're denying it. Why would you rather be unhappy with him, than be with me and hopefully be happy..and sexually satisfied." I had to add the last part. My ego had been feeling a bit down lately, what with my wife screwing around on me with my brother. I needed to cheer the little guy up a bit.

"It's not that simple Emmett. How do either of us really know if you love me?" Wouldn't I know my own feelings? Alice answered my unspoken question. It was a bit creepy when she did that. It reminded me too much of Edward and his mind raping talent, I mean mind reading...yeah thats it, his mind reading ability. "You may think that you love me Emmett and maybe right now you do. But now isn't forever and how do I know that something like this won't happen in the future? How do I know you won't fall for someone else?"

"Do you always have to know the future? Why does everything have to be set in stone for you to accept it? Can't you just go with the flow?" I pulled away from her just enough so that I could shake her.

"I can't go through something like this again! I don't want to be just a passing fancy that you keep by your side until you find something more interesting and I am cast aside like an old toy!"

Is that what she thought? You couldn't really blame her could you? For the last few weeks I had been toying with her emotions. I had wanted to hurt Jasper but that all happened before I uncovered my feelings for Alice.

"Alice I hate to point it out to you but that's life. Pain, pleasure, love, hate, life, death, anger, sadness, all of those are a part of everyday life. You have to suck it up and move on. You can't be afraid of getting hurt again because if you do you're gonna end up alone and bitter..like Leah." Don't get me started on the female shape shifter. That girl had some serious love problems. If I thought my romantic life was a mess, it was nothing compared to the soap opera that was Leah Clearwater's life.

"Have you ever thought that maybe being alone wouldn't be that bad?"

I swear my mouth resembled a fish's with the way it must have been gaping open. What kind of hell had Alice must have gone through to think that. Who in their right mind would ever choose to be alone? Well Alice never has been of right mind, so that may explain her reasoning.

I tried to come up with coherent thoughts to turn into words but I couldn't find the right words to describe what I was feeling. So being me, I settled for the first word that popped out. "Really?"

Alice crossed her arms to mimic me.

Oh god I must be in love because I thought it was adorable. If I'm not careful I may end up losing my man card. How lonesome would that be? With only Edward for company I cringed at the very thought.

"What?" Her tone was defensive as she continued. "It has it's benefits you know." I raised my eyebrow at her but chose to say nothing. Instead I waited for her to continue. It didn't take very long. "Plently of time to yourself."

"No sex." I added in for good measure.

Alice shrugged at me before continuing. "No one to fight with."

"No sex." This time I said the two words in a sing song voice.

Alice glared at me before speaking yet again. "No one to-"

"Eternity with no sex...it's a long time don't you think?" I knew that I had to be grinning by now.

Alice threw her hands up into the air. "God Emmett, is that all you do? Think about sex?"

I placed my fingers to my chin as I pretended to think. "Yep, usually that's what is rolling around in my brain. In my present company it just gets worse." I pulled her closer to me once again. This time I purred the words as I spoke them. "Hey Alice, do you think you could help me out with that?"

Glancing down and then back up at my face, the minx had the nerve to say: "With your little problem?"

Woah, wait a minute..what exactly was she calling little? I can gauran-damn-tee that nothing on Emmett McCarty Cullen has ever been referred to as 'little'. "I'm fairly certian that my 'little problem' as you called it, is alot bigger than any 'problem' Jasper has ever had." Why was I calling my penis a problem? Unlike Jasper, my dick had never caused any problems like his did. He needed to learn to keep it in his pants and not hump the first available woman or unavailable woman everytime someone had an emotional hiccup.

Alice stared at me for a few seconds, as if she were debating something in her mind. "Let's find out for sure shall we?"

My eyes snapped to her face. "Be careful what you say, I may take it seriously."

She lifted her face to mine as close as she could get it with her short height hindering her. "I think I would like it if you did."

What the hell was she playing at? I wasn't a gentleman like Edward or a shy Southern mama's boy like Jasper. She didn't want to play games with me.

I leaned forward so that I was bowed and my face was right next to hers. "Quit screwing around Alice."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and traced the shell of my ear with her tongue. "Maybe I want to." I could feel her cool breath on my skin and whether it be manly or not, I shivered. It was a scary thought that if one simple action could get a reaction like that from me, what would it take for Alice to bring me to my knees? "Screw around that is."

"Alice.." I growled out her name in a warning. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Don't worry Emmett, I know I can handle it. I'm sure I can handle it really well." Her hand trailed up my thigh again. It was clear what exactly Alice wanted to handle. "I've decided to do things your way." I raised my brow at her. "I don't care what the future brings. I want to live in the now. So what do you say? It's the here. It's the now. You're here and I am here..." She trailed off, her words going lower in volume until they disapeared completely.

"I say game on!" I replied huskily as I captured her lips with mine. It was as if a floodgate had opened and I could feel every emotion I had been trying to deny come flowing back into me. I could feel my love for Alice filling in the broken part of my heart. She was making it whole again.

With one arm still wrapped around her waist, I pulled Alice off the ground and up my body. Her feet were dangling atleast a foot off the ground. She wrapped her legs around my waist and removed her hands from around my neck to slide them up and under my shirt. Her delicate hands trailing the outline of my abs and then up to my shoulders.

The material of my grey shirt had bunched up and she tsk'ed as she pushed it over my head. "You really should wear designer shirts Emmett, these rags you wear do not do you justice."

I almost laughed outloud at my soon to be lover. Only Alice would choose to bring up fashion right before sex. I shook my head and kissed her nose. "And what would do me justice? Gucci? Prada? Hanes?"

Alice's bell like laugh filled my ears. "Did you seriously just compare Hanes to the likes of Gucci and Prada?" She shook her head at me. "What am I going to do with you my big fashion illiterate dummy?"

"Have completely mind blowing and earth shattering sex?" Was my reply before I captured her lips with mine yet again.

Since she had one hand gripping my shoulder and her legs around my waist, I thought it safe to use my hands to unbotton her pink top. Once that was out of the way I gently set her down on the ground and my fingers stumbled as I tried to undo her jeans. Why the fuck was I acting like a clumsy teenage boy? I was good at stuff like this, it was my forte.

Alice placed her hands ontop of mine. "Let me get that for you." I was glad that Alice didn't laugh at my nervousness. Instead she had taken over for me. Her hands pushed mine to the side and she easily undid her jeans before slipping them down her legs and to the ground.

Then she knelt down infront of me and undid my belt..with her teeth. Now that was something new. Somehow it was a move I would have expected from Alice. "Nice trick."

Alice smiled as she stood back up wearing only purple lace panties and bra set. "Call me creative."

"That was the fucking hottest thing I have ever seen." I told her before I dropped my pants to the ground. Did I mention that I tend to go comando? Alice kept starring at me so I waved my hands infront of her face. "Yo, earth to Alice, are you there?"

"Huh?" Alice's head rose slowly to look at my face. And here I thought I was the pervert of the family. "You're beautiful Emmett." She took two small steps and was infront of me again. Her hands reached out to stroke my chest and abs. Her face was leaning against my stomach. Ok, maybe I didn't feel too gay being called beautiful. Especially not since Alice and her cold body were pressing against mine.

"I'm not the beautiful one Alice." I grabbed her chin between my fingers and tilted her head upwards. "You are."

Our lips met again and this time her tongue traced their outline until I opened my mouth to her. She tasted like peppermint and blood. She moaned into my mouth as I grabbed her ass and pulled her tight against me. I could feel her rubbing against my manhood and I knew that our first time would be over much more quickly that I would have liked.

Alice once again seemed to read my mind as she said. "Don't worry it will be better next time."

Next time? So she was planning to be with me, and if not I at least gained time to try and win her heart.

"Oh, I know it will. Right now I need you. I can't wait Alice." I nearly choked when Alice reached down her hand to squeeze me gently.

"Next time I want to taste you." This time I did choke. God, did she know what those words did to me? Her lips kissed a trail down my jaw to the hollow of my throat. She sucked the skin gently into her mouth before letting it go with a pop. "I bet it tastes alot better than the rest of you. And I have to tell you Em, you taste like blood, sex, and chocolate." Chocolate? How did she even know what chocolate tasted like? Even if she did know, why would I taste like chocolate? Oh who the fuck cares?!?

"I wonder if you'll taste like cherries?" She laughed before slapping me upside the head and muttering what sounded like 'moron' under her breath. "Ooh, hit me again baby, I think I kinda liked it."

"Put your mouth to better use." Alice smirked as she said this.

I mock saluted her. "Yes ma'am!"

At first I feared I may have reminded her of Jasper but I relaxed when her grin widened and she replied with. "Darn tootin'!"

In a sneaky, ninja-like move I slid my foot behind Alice and pulled back causing her to fall to the ground. "Oh look, a damsel in distress." I offered my hand out to her. "Here poor lady I shall help you up." I toppled to the ground on top of her. "Oh my, what a clutz I am! Are you alright?"

"Are you sure your not related to Bella?" She questioned before deciding to play along. "Oh good sir! I think my ankle is broken." Ever the actress, Alice put on a face of pain.

"But good lass, I am a doctor! I could check you over if you like?" I offered her a friendly smile.

"That would be oh so kind of you sir. Shall I lie down so you can examine me?" She placed her pointer finger to her lips and bit down gently. Damn lucky finger, didn't know how lucky it was.

"Yes please do. But I must ask you to get undressed. It's so I can better ascess you of course." I added quickly.

"Of course. I completely trust you doctor." She unsnapped her bra and tossed it to the side before sliding her panties over and down her legs and throwing them with the rest of the now unimportant clothes.

She laid herself down on the grass and I grabbed her ankle and kissed the inside of it. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"My knee." I let my fingers trail up to her knee before I lifted it to my lips and kissed it. Alice caught on quickly. "My shoulder." I laid a kiss on the pale skin of her shoulder. "My jaw." A quick peck on the corner of her jaw. "My belly button." I smiled at her before kissing her indention and letting my tongue swirl around which earned me a gasp from Alice. "And here." She pointed to her lips and I swooped in for a deep and needful kiss. "It's useless doctor!" She declared after we parted. "The pain is all over! It's no use! We should give up!"

"No! It means I just have to use all my skills if I want to help you. Don't worry ma'am, I swear that I won't eat, sleep, or rest until I manage to take away your pain." I promised her while I tried not to laugh at the same time. We were really getting into this!

"But doctor that could be days!" Alice exclaimed as her hands flew to her face in shock.

I put on my best fake grimace. "I know, but I am willing to do it for you."

Alice smiled sweetly at me. "That is so kind of you." Her sweet smile turned into a cheeky and lustful grin. "How can I ever repay you?"

She pushed me hard enough that I flew off her and landed on my back. She was quick to take her place over me. She was straddling my hips and her hand was wrapped around me. She was stroking me up and down. The pressure of her hand on me was enough to fog my brain. "This is a good start." I managed to studder out. "But you can reward me later. Right now you need your treatment." My hands, which had snaked around to grab her hips, pulled her down so that I had entered her with one thrust.

Alice hissed at the exact same time I snarled outloud. The sounds combined to fill the forest area. She was so small that I felt as if I could feel her whole body. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back so that I could see every muscle in her throat move when she moaned.

"Ali cat.." I groaned out as I leaned my head upwards to catch her nipple between my teeth. This caused her to thrust down and I felt the electricity between us spark for a moment. I wanted to feel that again. To achieve that goal, I let her nipple go and caught the other one in my mouth this time. It caused a reaction the same as before just as I had expected it would.

Alice ran her nails along my abdomen. "Emmett..mm..Em.." She leaned back and rotated her hips to the left. I made a strangled noise deep in my throat. "I like that sound. Let's see if we can make you do it again." Alice was looking at me as she did the exact same thing but with her right hip. The strangled noise reappeared.

I flipped us over when I saw the smug and satisfied look on her face. "Let's see what kind of noise we get out of you shall we?"

When I flipped us over I had slid out of her somehow. I didn't feel loss at not being inside of her because I would be again soon enough. I reached behind me to grab her thighs. I took her left leg and tossed it over my shoulder. Then I took her right leg and pressed the heel of her foot against the top of my shoulder blade.

Slowly I slid into her again. "Nghh." The sound that left her mouth was caught between a gasp and a moan. A masp? Hey look at that, I created a new word!

"I like that sound. Let's see if I can make you do it again." I threw her earlier words back at her as I pulled out and slid back in. She made the sound again and I liked it. Fuck the english language, I'd rather speak Alice any day.

We moved with each other, and when I felt myself getting close to the edge I knew I wanted her to go with me. "Come with me Alice." I whispered before I sucked her earlobe gently into my mouth and bit gently. She bucked upwards. "That's it baby come on." I took her hand in mine and led it down between us. I rubbed her clit softly with my fingers and hers tangled together.

She began to pant as her eyes drifted shut. Her hand fell away as she left the work to me and just rode out her satisfication. She had a smile on her lips as I leaned down to kiss her. I lost myself in her and soon we were both panting and coming down from our highs. I wrapped her in my arms as I held her to me. I kissed the top of her head as she trailed her fingers on the back of my shoulders making designs.

"Well doctor, the treatment worked. Do you think I am going to need check ups?" She bit her lip as she looked at me. Her topaz eyes flashed with worry. She was asking an important question even though it did not seem like it. She wanted to know if I ment what I said earlier. She wanted to know if I really wanted to be with her and loved her.

I answered her seriously. "I think you'll need atleast one everyday for the rest of your life. Are you ok with that?" I was now asking her to stay with me. What would she say?

"That sounds nice and planned. Is it set in stone?" Now she wanted to know if I would always want her.

"It's sealed in cement. I made a promise and I plan to keep it." My feelings for her would never change.

She smiled and snuggled closer into me. I was happy because the hard part was over. Now all we had to do was tell her husband and my wife. Peice of cake.

TBC...


	4. Our Ending

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything from Twilight!**

I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

---Apologize by One Republic

Emmett's Pov:

"Alice.." I could hear Jasper pleading with Alice to stay. I don't think that my brother would ever fully accept that she chose me.

It had been 3 months since Alice and I had told the family that we wanted to be together. The only reason that it took so long for us to move her stuff to what would soon be our room, was because Carlisle and Esme insisted that we wait until the divorces were final. Even with all our money and trying to rush the process, it still took 3 months. But with patience and vigilance...oh hell who am I kidding?!? I had almost gone insane waiting for this day to come and now that it was here I felt like I was going to burst from excitement.

"Emmett will you calm down? You're going to knock the house down with all your bouncing around." Bella was laughing at me as I paced around the room on the balls of my feet. Ever since hooking up with Alice, her engergy has seemed to have rubbed off on me.

"I can't help it." I defended myself with a whine. I seemed to whine alot when Alice wasn't around. Now I knew why Edward had went all bitch-mode whenever he was away from Bella. I tilted my head up towards the ceiling. Right above our heads Jasper was talking to Alice and it made me anxious because I knew that they weren't swapping cookie recipes. "I should go up there."

"Emmett no, you promised Alice that you would let her handle Jasper." Both Bella and Edward had placed a hand on my shoulder in case I made a dash for the stairs.

"I'm not worried about her handling him, I am worried about him handling her." All three of us tensed at the reminder of what happened a few weeks ago.

"He wouldn't try something like that again. Not after what you did to him last time." Edward spoke softly and I grinned at the rememberance of almost tearing off Jasper's arm.

Alice had been packing her things into boxes and I was with her as she did so. Neither Edward or I left her alone if we could help it. After I broke up with Rosalie, I worried that she would try to hurt Alice. Not that Alice couldn't handle herself of course, I was just overprotective. Anyways Alice had asked me to go get Bella, who was at the cottage. I hadn't wanted to leave her but I did. That had been my mistake.

In my absence, Jasper swooped in and cornered Alice. He tried talking to her at first and when she wouldn't listen he had kissed her. My hands clenched into fists as I remembered walking in on him forcing his kiss upon her. I had flipped out and attacked him. I didn't care that he had fought in the Cival War, he had touched Alice and that was unacceptable in my book.

The fight didn't actually occur because Edward, Bella, and Alice had pulled me away. It was a good thing that Bella still had lingering strength from her year as a newborn, otherwise I know that I would have kiled Jasper. Alice had never been left alone when either he or Rosalie were around since then.

"You!" My head snapped up as Jasper came storming down the stairs. Bella and Edward instinctively stepped infront of me but I pushed them to the side. If Jasper had a problem with me, I would handle it. I did not want to see Edward or Bella hurt because they were protecting me.

I didn't say anything as Jasper approached me. I stood tall and stared him straight in the eye. We were face to face and I could tell that he was thinking. What he was thinking I had no idea. He looked me up and down a few times, as if he were calculating what it would take to bring me down. It wouldn't be easy I could tell you that.

"It wouldn't matter." I gave Edward a confused glance before I realized he was talking to Jasper. They were doing the silent conversation thing. For once I was glad I wasn't the mind reader. I didn't want to know what he was thinking. Edward shook his head at our brother. "He truly does. No, you know he isn't that smart." Where they talking about me? "I would, Bella too." Another nod from Edward. "Yes."

Jasper looked me up and down again and I thought for sure he was going to hit me. He even pulled his fist back before letting it drop. "You cause her even an ounce of the pain I did and I will tear you apart peice by peice only to put you back together again so I have the pleasure of ripping you apart again." As soon as the last word fell from his lips he was out the door.

I went to ask Edward what the hell happened when he answered first. Damn mind reading abilities! "Jasper thought that if maybe he killed you that Alice would come back to him. After I told him that it wouldn't matter, he wanted to know if you really loved her or if it was all some game you had come up with. That is when I told him you weren't that smart." Ohh so that was what he was saying and hey! I am to that smart! If I hadn't come up with the idea to seduce Alice, I never would have realized I loved her. I think I'm a fucking genious! Einstien in training!

Edward continued speaking as he shook his head at me. "He then wanted to know if Bella and I would fight him if he went after you. I said we would."

"Yeah, I would go all Karate kid on his ass!" Both Edward and I looked at Bella in amusement. She shrugged. "What can I say? I love Alice like a sister and would fight to keep her happy." Edward smiled adoringly at her, while I made a gagging sound in the back of my throat.

"After that he asked if she was truly happy and I said yes. He said it was all he ever wanted. For her to be happy. Then he left. He didn't leave forever just for a few days." He had answered my unasked question. "Rosalie is staying with the Denali's and I think he decided to join her. And to answer both your questions, no he and Rosalie are not going to try a relationship."

"Pity, they would make a cute match I think." I grinned as Alice flew down the stairs and into my arms.

I spun her around in the air a few times before setting her down. "You alright?" I asked her. Those two words held so much meaning.

"I am..now." Her topaz gold eyes twinkled.

"And you say that Edward and I are gag worthy?" Bella was giving us a look of pure astonishment. "That's the biggest pile of sugary sweet love I've seen since Edward's and my wedding!"

Alice and I turned our heads to look at each other. She winked at me and I was glad to realize we were on the same page. I turned my head to Bella. "You think that was sweet? You ain't seen nothing yet."

I swear that if he could have, Edward would've turned green. He shot Alice a look of annoyance. "Don't even think about it!"

My pixie's grin just widened as she jumped into my arms and planted a big kiss on my lps. I wrapped my arm around her middle and dragged her up my body. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her and she nodded at me.

If Edward could blush he would be scarlet. My brother grabbed Bella's arm. "If you value your sanity we should leave."

Bella nodded in agreement. "Yes we should. If we stick around any longer our teeth will rot from the sweetness and fluffiness of the situation." After that statement she grabbed his arm and she and Edward vanished into the night. Well it was early morning and sunny outside, but you get my drift.

I rubbed my nose against Alice's jaw. "I love you."

She smiled at me as she threw her arms around my neck. "I love you back Care Bear."

I flinched at hearing the nickname she gave me. "You know I hate that name."

She smirked playfully. "But why Pooh Bear?"

I nipped at her lips gently. "Because Ali Cat-"

She cut me off. "I hate that name."

I chuckled. "Midget?" I supplied an alternative.

She pouted, jutting her lower lip out at me. "Hardly."

"Tinkerbell?" I offered this time.

"She was a pixie!" Alice looked slightly offended at being compared to Tinkerbell.

"Shorty?" I was sure this nickname would get no better a reaction.

"I am not short, I am just.." She tried to think of a word. "Height challenged." I burst out laughing. Deep belly holding laughter filled the room. Alice crossed her arms in annoyance. "Oh bite me!"

"Oh kiss me!" I replied using the answer I always gave when she said bite me.

"Why don't you make me?" She bit her lip seductively.

"I think I will." I pulled her back into my arms.

"I think I'll like it." She said with a small smile.

"Wanna know a secret?" I leaned down so I could whisper in her ear. "I think I like you."

"Well that's a pity." She leaned in to whisper back at me. "Because I think I love you."

I pulled back to look at her. "Correction, I think I love you too." And I captured her lips with mine. "I'll love you forever with a side of-"

Alice finished my sentence for me. "Always."

"Always." I repeated softly. Forever with a side of always with Alice. It sounded perfect.

**THE END!**

**AN: I hope that you all liked the ending! There were so many ways that I could have gone for the ending but I chose this one. I didn't want to go into the whole breaking up with Jasper and Rosalie cause it could have went on forever. So I thought I would end it this way. What do you think? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
